This invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly this invention relates to an exercise machine suitable for an exerciser in a wheelchair.
While there has been a great increase in the number of exercise machines, there have been very few machines which can be used safely by occupants of a wheelchair. The importance of exercise to persons restricted to wheelchair use has been found to be very important, particularly in developing the upper body muscle groups. Development of these muscle groups is particularly important for endurance as well as general well being. Thus, there is a great need for an exercise machine which can be used safely and conveniently by occupants of a wheelchair with little or no help or aid from an attendant. The subject invention provides such an exercise machine which can be used to do lateral pull downs, curls, tricep extensions, military presses, bench presses and rowing, for example. Further, the load on the subject exercise machine can be varied and changed by the exerciser as desired, particularly when used in conjunction with fluid flow resistance or a hydraulic system of the invention.